Another Failure
by Emerald-Leaves
Summary: Harry remembers a book and has some fun...and then he doesn't. Sequal to my other story "Fail"


As Harry sat in Charms class, he watched rather sleepily as his classmates leveled tea-trays up into the air as a review for the Wingardium Leviosa charm. Harry was rather bored as he had already had his turn and he wanted to get out of class badly. It was the first night he had free of detentions since the infamous "hugging" incident. It still gave him nightmares, and his House was just now beginning to forgive him. _Some _of them, anyway…at least, they were _considering_ it…maybe…

As his boredom grew, Harry began to fidget irritably. _Hurry up clock!_ He tried to make the hands move faster so that Professor Flitwick would think that class was over, but the smart little half-goblin had spelled the clock hands so that no one other than him could change the time. It had been a clever thing to do, but at the moment, Harry didn't appreciate it.

Hermione kept giving him stern looks, as if to say, "Sit there and suffer quietly if you must, but sit there motionlessly!"

Harry scowled back at her, not in the mood to pay her any attention…even though she was right. _You can get through this, Harry. Just think of something else! _

Looking about the classroom, Harry's gazed turned to the professor. The little man's pocket watch was hanging from his vest, and all of a sudden Harry's mind sparked with a thought. With his bushy whitish hair and his small statue, Flitwick reminded Harry a lot of a rabbit. So much so that Harry began to snicker.

Trying to hide his mirth from not only Flitwick, but Hermione as well, Harry watched as Lavender made her tea-tray float up into the air. Again, Harry started snickering, this time louder than before. Ron frowned at him, but Harry could not look at his friend. All he could think about was Flitwick as a rabbit and all the tea-trays floating.

Just when the professor seemed to be catching on, class was dismissed, and Harry ran out of the room just as soon as he had grabbed his books. Once out in the hall, he had to take several deep breaths to stop himself from laughing out loud. _That letting your mind really works! _

Just then, Ron came over and put his arm around his friend. "Harry, what was so funny? Did someone do something dumb, or are you just happy you don't have to see the _Bat_ tonight for detention?"

That was it, Harry couldn't control himself any longer. The Boy-Who-Lived burst out laughing so hard that he doubled over and had to hold his sides. He laughed like a maniac for another moment before he could stand upright again.

"Holy hell, Harry, have you gone barmy?" Ron stared at his friend with concern.

Still chuckling, Harry shook his head. "Ron, have you ever read _Alice in Wonderland_?"

The red-head really looked like he was trying to remember back, but he shook his head slowly after a moment. "No. Don't ever believe I have. Is that a Muggle book or something?"

"Yeah, it's a Muggle book," Harry couldn't help but grin. "And I just thought about it in Charms is all. But when you were talking about Snape, I just thought of a nice little song for him."

"Really?" Ron began to smile as well. "What's that, Harry?"

Smiling stupidly, Harry cleared his throat dramatically, and began to half sing, half chant the song:

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!

How I wonder where you're at!

Up above the world you fly,

Like a teatray in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle little bat!

How I wonder where you're at!"

After the song was finished, both boys began laughing hysterically as they both imagined the body of a bat with Snape's head on it with bat ears, sneering and squeaking at them. They were having so much fun that for a moment, that when someone started clapping behind them, they both jumped.

Turning around quickly, both boys paled when they beheld Professor Snape standing directly behind them, still clapping his hands. _Where the _hell _did he come from?! _Harry gulped.

"Very good, Potter," Snape smiled nastily down at his favorite target. "With a little practice, one day I'm sure you could actually manage to sound like a halfway decent singer," he sneered. "But since you entertained us so wonderfully with a tune, I feel compelled to entertain you."

Harry felt what little color drain from his face, and he wished that he could just melt into the floor or make Snape forget the past few minutes. But, sadly, that would not happen.

"Since I do not want to outdo your singing, I shall give you a riddle instead," Snape went on, only too aware of how uncomfortable he was making Harry. "What's red and sore and burns allover? Give up? You hands, after they are done scrubbing the dungeon floors after your detention tonight. With Filch. Nine o'clock sharp. Don't be late, Mr. Potter."

With one last sneer down at Harry, Snape took a step when he stopped again. "Perhaps you can work on your singing while your there," he scoffed.

With that said, Snape flipped his cloak dramatically, and strode down the hall. His black robes billowed impressively behind him, as though he were mocking Harry with its bat like motion. "Stupid bat," Harry muttered.

"Sorry, mate," Ron winced in sympathy. "Another detention, after you just got finished with all the others. And with Filch, no less! That's a bit of bad luck right there."

Harry sighed. Leave it to _him _to get caught by Snape when he was singing about the vampire. "Why is it always me!" Harry hung his head down.

Fail.

**Author's Note: **So...this is what happens when Ivy has a stressful day and had a bad singing lesson with a teacher...and also because she's seen "Alice in Wonderland" three times. lol Hope you enjoy, because I enjoyed writing this instead of doing my homework. ^_^

And please have a bit more patience if you're waiting for my other stories! I promise they'll be up soon! Thanks for reading more of my insanity.

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!! **


End file.
